Fitxer:Naruto Opening 4- GO! Fighting Dreamers HD
Description e are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamer’s narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e iku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburi suteta Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah!) Ushinau mono nante naisa iza mairou We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamer’s narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now! (burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kirihirake (yeah!) hoshou nante doko ni mo naisa naa sou darou!? We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamer’s narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! We are fighting dreamers kono nakamatachi to fighting dreamers subete wo makikomi fighting dreamers kokorozashi takaku We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! (don't forget your first impulse ever) (let's keep your adventurous ever) Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now! (burn!) buttagitteku ze get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan raina right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku ze get the fire! bam! La cançó en Català: Som somiadors combatents apuntant pel cap alt alt somiadors combatents sense preocupar-nos per les nostres aparences somiadors combatents així creiem només només només oh! segueixo el meu camí! Aquí! ara Anem!!! Pegues com un conductor borratxo! Aquí! ara Anem!!! Acaba'ls, i obtingues el seu foc! aquí! ara Anem!!! pegues com un conductor borratxo! aquí ara Anem!!! En un camí brut de tanta batalla... ...fent créixer el mapa d'algú més a on anirem a arribar? colorits corbs ho van robar... els van destruir i van llançar anem, obre els ulls del teu cor i veu pel camí de la veritat! si!!! gens està perdut ara rendeix-te! Som somiadors combatents apuntant pel cap alt alt somiadors combatents sense preocupar-nos de les nostres aparences somiadors combatents així creiem! només només només oh! segueixo el meu camí Aquí! ara anem!!! pegues com un conductor borratxo! aquí! ara anem!!! Les ombres que s'arrosseguen sense fer soroll sempre ens confondran fent bé amb les seves paraules el vent gegantesc creant ones i bufant violentament Amb l'aguda espasa *mantente alt obre un futur per a tu! si!!! no hi ha garanties, no és així!? Som somiadors combatents apuntant pel cap alt alt somiadors combatents sense preocupar-nos de les nostres aparences somiadors combatents així creiem només només només oh! segueixo el meu camí Aquí! ara anem!!! pagues com un conductor borratxo! aquí! ara anem!!! acaba'ls, i obtingues el seu foc! aquí! ara anem!!! pegues com un conductor borratxo! aquí! ara anem!!! acaba'ls i obtingues el seu foc! Som somiadors combatents amb els meus amics somiadors combatents empassant-ho tot somiadors combatents tenim altes ambicions només només només oh! Som somiadors combatents apuntant pel cap alt alt somiadors combatents sense preocupar-nos de les nostres aparences somiadors combatents així creiem només només només oh! segueixo el meu camí! Segueixo el meu camí... mai oblidis el teu primer impuls segueixo el meu camí... guarda les teves aventures per sempre segueixo el meu camí! mai oblidis el teu primer impuls guarda les teves aventures per sempre anem!!! aquí! ara anem!!! pegues com un conductor borratxo! aquí! ara anem!!! acaba'ls, i obtingues el seu foc! aquí! ara anem!!! pegues com un conductor borratxo! aquí! ara acaba'ls, i obtingues el seu foc! *BAM!!! Categoria:Vídeos